Sweet Nothings
by RogueTwin
Summary: A sweet little fic of pure RHr fluff. Rated Pg13 for a little language. Review please.


Ok so this is my first attempt at a R/ Hr. I usually am a D/Hr person. But her it goes some very pure R/Hr fluff. Sweet Nothings:

Sweet Nothings

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley sat down at the full, cramped Weasley kitchen table. Ron watched amusedly as Harry and Ginny glanced at each other throughout dinner. At first he was shocked to find his best friend liking his sister. We'll just say he got used to it after a severe talking to from Hermione. Hermione... How Ron wished he could look at Hermione like Harry did Ginny.

"Oy Ron!" Fred's voice snapped him out of his daydream. "You and Harry got dish duty."

"But we'll clean up tomorrow before we leave." said George.

"Leave? Tomorrow?" Harry pulled his eyes away from Ginny. "Where are you going?"

"Hogsmeade. We have to look for a new location for Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

"Your Father and I are going into Diagon Alley. We'll pick up your school supplies while we're there. We'll be back around two." Mrs. Weasley told the family.

The large family and Hermione got up to let the boys clean up the meal. Harry watched Ginny leave, receiving a wink as she passed through the doorway.

"Do you two want any help?" Hermione asked, as the rest of the family left.

"No, thanks though. You had the dishes last night, it's alright." Harry smiled at her.

"Okay but I'll be up late if either of you wanted to play chess or something. I want to finish Snape's essay." After she had left, Harry turned to Ron.

"Can you cover for me 'n Gin tomorrow?" He asked urgently.

"Why what are you doing?" Ron's asked as he washed the plates.

"I want to take her out to Diagon Alley before school starts. Besides it'll give you and Hermione some time alone." Harry teased as Ron's ears started to go red.

"You're off your rocker. I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about!"

"Whatever you say Ron." Classic case of denial. Harry thought, chuckling to himself.  
Harry and Ron finished up and started upstairs to Ron's room. As they passed the girls room they heard soft talking, as Hermione wrote and Ginny got ready for bed.

"So, Ginny have you got any plans for tomorrow? We could go to lunch." Hermione asked as she focused on her paper.

"Oh, sorry 'Mione. Harry and I are going out early tomorrow. We probably won't be back until late afternoon."

"No that's fine. I guess it's just me and Ron."

"Oooh that should be interesting." Ginny gave an evil grin, exactly like Fred and George, which was quickly becoming her own trademark. "I want details the moment I get back."

"Ginny!" Hermione glared at her, before her eyes rolled up to the ceiling and she flipped back dejectedly into the back of the chair. "Really! He's so blind! Half the time he's being a prat, half the time he's angry, and half the time he's...he's...he's URGH! Ginny, your brother's an idiot and he drives me crazy!" Strangely enough after her little speech, Hermione had a look of longing upon her face. Ginny put a sympathetic hand on Hermione's shoulder, before she burst out laughing. "Ginny!"

"I'm sorry. The complaining and the longing, wistfulness doesn't mix."

"Uh! Go to bed, I have to finish this essay."

Ron woke up to the pale, golden glow coming from behind his window shade. His clock read nine o'clock and the house was quiet. Everyone must be gone already he thought. Groggily he got out of bed and stretched. His bare feet clomped down the hallway and stairs. Ron searched through the downstairs, but he was alone. That was surprising. He had never woken up earlier than Hermione before. _How late was she up?_ He wondered.  
Ron searched through the cabinets for something to eat. Cereal, waffles, bread, Hermione's whippy stuff. Hmmm. What is this stuff? Ron pulled out one of the bottles. "Cool Whip, shake well." He pulled off the cap and sprayed some of it into his mouth. Not bad. How many bottles of this stuff does she have? Three...five...six. Why doe she need six cans of this stuff?  
Ron flopped onto the couch, periodically shooting some more whipped cream into his mouth. Suddenly he had an idea. That would be funny. _Should I? Shouldn't I? Should I? I should. _

Hermione woke up but kept her eyes closed. _What time is it?_ The insides of her eyelids were a bright orange. She reached up and put a hand over her eyes. SPLAT. Something squished against her hand and face. "RONALD!!!"

Hermione stormed into the living room where Ron sat nonchalantly on the couch, grinning like a madman. Her whipped cream bottles were sitting on the floor beside him. She stomped up next to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Morning Hermione." Ron said, barely keeping from laughing. Her face was covered with whipped cream and it had started to drip down the front of her onto her tank top and flannel pants to her bare feet. Ron couldn't keep from noticing how revealing the tank top was. _Dammit shut up!_ he yelled at his brain. "Hungry?" he asked gesturing to the cans on the floor.

"Oh yes. So nice of you to think of me. I'm starving." She reached down and picked up two of the cans. "What about you? Are you hungry too?" Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"This stuffs not very filling." Hermione grinned evilly and sprayed cool whip all over his face and hair. Ron swiped at his eyes and picked up two cans of his own.

"Okay now you're dead." He yelled as he chased her around the living room. He blocked her into a corner and emptied a can down the her front before she could get away. She grabbed his hand with his last can and sprayed him. They tumbled and ran around the room until Hermione finally pinned him onto the floor, sat on his stomach, and emptied her last can on his face. "Okay, okay. You win." Ron said as he wiped the whipped cream off his face and looked up at her triumphant smile. "Now get off me. We have to clean this up before my parents get home."

Hermione stood up and walked to the kitchen. Ron followed her and grabbed two towels out of the drawer, handing one to her. Hermione watched him as he wiped off his face and hair and attempted to dry his worn, faded yellow-orange Chudley Cannons shirt and his red checked pajama pants. The small soaked shirt clung to his body. She was surprised to find herself staring at the muscles she could see through his shirt. Ron had really filled out since the end of last year. Harry said he had been training for Quidditch a lot but-_No. Stop it. Don't get distracted, Hermione_. Ron looked up and gave her a quizzical look when he saw her looking at him. She blushed slightly and started to wipe off her face.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know a spell to clean up the living room. I just need to get my wand." Hermione said quickly, putting her towel down and turning to leave. _Very smooth Hermione_, she berated herself. SNAP. "Ow!" Hermione turned and glared at Ron as he cracked his towel at her again. "Ron!" she yelled as she took off after him and chased him into the living room before she jumped on his back and knocked him to the ground. She stole his towel as they stood up again. Ron smiled at her as he backed away. Hermione had an evil grin on her face. She ran at him with the towel. He caught her hand but the force sent them both tumbling backwards over the back of the couch. In the jumble Hermione dropped the towel. She and Ron landed in front of the couch on the floor, with him on top of her.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she stared up into Ron's eyes, his face inches away from hers. He looked a little stunned and seemed to be having some sort of inner battle with himself. His eyes flicked down to her mouth and back up to her eyes. Slowly one of his hands came up to her face. "You missed a spot." He murmured. His thumb brushed along her bottom lip.

At this touch, Hermione remembered that she needed to breathe. Her breath came quickly. She saw Ron's beautiful blue eyes above her before her own eyes fluttered shut. Ron's lips came down to meet hers. A small shock of electricity seemed to pass between them. Ron's hand cupped her cheek and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke apart Hermione was smiling.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?" she asked. Ron smiled and kissed her again in response. The clock struck two and they jolted apart. "Your parents!" Hermione exclaimed as she rolled Ron off her and stood up.

"Shit!-(Ron!)- This place is a pit."

"Accio wand." Hermione said. Her wand came flying down the stairwell. "Scour." Ron threw some of the cushions back on the couch when there was a loud "crack" of some one apparating outside, and they heard the door open. Harry and Ginny walked into the living room. "Hey Harry, hey Ginny. Uh, I should probably get changed." Hermione said walking towards the stairs. Without saying anything but with a knowing look Ginny followed her. Harry watched their retreating backs before turning and staring at Ron's soaked clothes, tousled hair and red, breathless face.

"What happened? What did you guys do today?" He asked giving Ron a suspicious glance. Ron shrugged his shoulders as his ears tinged pink and said hurriedly.

"Nothin'."

Well there it is hope you enjoyed it. Review please. ( RT)


End file.
